Cudowna wyspa/II/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cudowna wyspa ZMIANA WŁAŚCICIELI. Gdy nadszedł oznaczony termin opuszczenia archipelagu Fidżi, wszyscy miliardowicze powrócili na pływającą wyspę, a wieść o przygodzie, jakiej uległ jego ekscelencya, wywołała żywe zainteresowanie i współczucie, wesoły bowiem i dowcipny Ponchard zyskał sobie ogólną przyjaźń i życzliwość. Nic też dziwnego, że stał się na czas dłuższy bohaterem, a Rada miasta i dzienniki wychwalały energię z jaką w tem krytycznem położeniu, wystąpił Cyrus Bikerstaff. Kierując się teraz ku Nowym Hebrydom, Standard-Island zbacza znacznie z drogi, lecz mieszkańcy jej czynią to ustępstwo bez żalu, gdyż oddając przysługę bliźnim, sami będą mieli sposobność zwiedzenia ziem zupełnie dotąd im nieznanych. Chociaż komandor zwalnia obecnie szybkość działania maszyn, jednak już 10 lutego, Cudowna wyspa staje na tym punkcie oceanu, pomiędzy archipelagiem Fidżi i Nowemi Hebrydami, na którym oznaczone jest spotkanie się z parowcem wiozącym wyprawę mis Dyany Coverley; niebawem też setki perspektyw skierowano w tę stronę horyzontu, a przyjaciele państwa młodych urządzają sobie pewnego rodzaju sport, oznaczając wielką wygranę temu, kto pierwszy zasygnalizuje zbliżanie się wysłańca mód paryzkich. Kwestya zapowiedzianych zaślubin, zajmuje z każdym dniem coraz szerszy ogół mieszkańców Miliard-City, każdy chce poznać szczegóły programu uroczystości, nad którym Kalikstus Munbar pracuje z taką gorliwością, że nikogo zdziwićby nie powinno, gdyby zdrowie i tusza jego cokolwiek na tem ucierpiały. – Życie na tej wyspie staje się z każdym dniem więcej ponętnem – odzywa się raz Yvernes, gdy po sutem i doskonałem śniadaniu kwartet używał w całej pełni miłego wypoczynku. – Jestem tego samego zdania, mimo wszystkiego, cokolwiekby powiedzieć mógł w tym względzie nasz stary pesymista – odpowiada Francolin. – Przyznam wam słuszność wtenczas dopiero, gdy skończy się kampania, a my otrzymamy wynagrodzenie za ostatni kwartał – odpowiada zaczepiony Sebastyan. – Co do tego przynajmniej niepotrzebne żywisz obawy – zawołał Yvernes – bo oto regularnie wypłacane nam z trzech kwartałów honoraryum, spoczywa w banku New-Yorskim… – I sądzę, że bezpieczniejsza jest ta sumka na lądzie stałym, aniżeli na tych głębinach wodnych, sięgających do dziesięciu milionów metrów – odpowiada wiolonczelista. – Nie ma co mówić, rada mądrej głowy Francolina zawsze jest nieocenioną! – zapewnia z lekką ironią Ponchard. – Tymczasem moi przyjaciele, wróćmy jeszcze do pierwszego tematu naszej rozmowy. Otóż, zdaje się, że zabawy i uroczystości jakie obmyśla Kalikstus na dzień zaślubin, będą bezwzględnie świetne i wspaniałe, a jednak zgadnijcie czego tam brakuje jeszcze? – Wodospadu z płynącego złota na dyamentowych skałach! – zadeklamował Yvernes. – Możnaby i to zastosować, ale mojem zdaniem, konieczniejszem w danych warunkach jest piękny hymn weselny. – Hymn weselny? – pyta zdziwiony tym pomysłem Francolin. – Bezwątpienia – dowodzi dalej jego ekscelencya. – Muzyka nasza, choćbyśmy dobrali najpiękniejszy repertuar, nie zastąpi nigdy pieśni odśpiewanej na cześć nowożeńców. – A jakąż widzisz ku wykonaniu temu przeszkodę? – Ja, najmniejszej! Byle tylko poetyczny Yvernes podjął się złożyć w przyzwoitą całość kilkanaście wierszy, rymów na temat: miłości, radości, splata, lata, życie, w rozkwicie i t. d., a Sebastyan znowu, złożył dowody swej twórczości muzykalnej, dorabiając do nich melodyę. Cóż wy na to, przyjaciele? – Służę chętnie czem zdołam – odpowiada Yvernes. – A ty stary? – badał dalej Ponchar. – Zobaczę… – Zdecyduj się odrazu! alboż to pierwsza dla ciebie próba?! Tylko nie żałuj ognia i zapału; huczne „allegra” i „agitato” konieczne, a w końcu finał wspaniały po dwa dolary za nutę!… – Przeciwko temu protestuję stanowczo! – zawołał Francolin. – Jeżeli ma być pieśń, to niechże będzie, jakby groszem spłaconym z naszej strony tym nababom, od których doznaliśmy tyle uprzejmości. Ostateczna zgoda nastąpiła w tych jak i innych kwestyach, bardzo prędko wśród przyjaciół, i gdy wiolonczelista gotowym jest błagać o natchnienie nadobną Euterpę, opiekunkę swej sztuki, Yvernes ma się zwrócić do Erato po jej boskie dary. W poobiedniej porze, dnia 10-go lutego, rozchodzi się wieść po mieście, że straże wieżowe zauważyły ukazanie się parowca przybywającego z północno-zachodniej strony, i jakkolwiek barw jego, wskutek oddalenia i wieczornego zmierzchu trudno rozpoznać, widocznem jest wszakże, że zdwajając szybkość biegu, podąża w stronę pływającej wyspy; prawdopodobnie jednak przed nadejściem nocy, nie zdąży już przybić do portu. Zainteresowanie ogólne, a mianowicie dam jest wielkie, bo jakież to cuda mody i zbytku zawiera ten kosz wyprawy, wieziony siłą sześciuset koni! Nazajutrz okazało się, że domysły nie były płonne, parowiec bowiem rozwinąwszy barwy Standard-Islandu, stanął szczęśliwie w porcie Tribor-Harbour. Co wszakże znaczy krepa, która pokrywa flagę? Czyżby śmierć miała nawiedzić statek w czasie tej krótkiej przeprawy? Niezadługo nową wiadomość rozniosą telefony; parowiec ten nie owym oczekiwanym z Marsylii; przybywa on wprost z portu Magdaleny, dla czego z jakąś wieścią ponurą, Towarzystwo szukało Standard-Island aż w takiem oddaleniu? Warunki te podniecają ciekawość do wysokiego stopnia; każdy się dopytuje, każdy stawia swe możliwe i niemożliwe przypuszczenia. Tymczasem z przybyłego statku wysiada pasażer, w którym wielu zebranych w porcie, poznaje jednego z głównych agentów Towarzystwa. Człowiek ten, pomijając milczeniem liczne pytania, wsiada spiesznie do tramwaju gotowego do drogi i jedzie pod ratusz, gdzie żąda w sprawie bardzo ważnej niezwłocznego widzenia się z gubernatorem wyspy. Przy zamkniętych drzwiach, w gabinecie pana Cyrusa Bikerstaff, przybyły przedstawia cel swego przyjazdu i w kwadrans potem członkowie rady miejskiej zostają telefonicznie wezwani na wyjątkową sesyę. – Panowie – przemówił agent do zgromadzonych – upoważniony jestem powiadomić was, że w dniu 23 stycznia Towarzystwo Standard-Island ogłosiło swą upadłość, a syndykiem tejże z zupełnem pełnomocnictwem działania, mianowany został Wiliam Pomering, który właśnie ma honor przedstawić się wam w tej chwili. Wiadomość ta, jakkolwiek zupełnie niespodziewana, nie wywołuje jednak tak wielkiego wrażenia jakiegoby oczekiwać należało, biorąc rzeczy według europejskich warunków społecznych. Bo też Cudowna wyspa jest jakby odłamkiem amerykańskich Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie bankructwa najpoważniejszych firm przytrafiają się tak często, że przestały oddawna zadziwiać kogokolwiek. Wszyscy więc i tutaj przyjmują podany fakt obojętnie prawie, dopytując się zaledwie o passywa i przyczynę upadku. Pasywa są znaczne, a przyczyna, jak na amerykańskie stosunki, dość prosta. Towarzystwo utopiło swe kapitały w ryzykownem przedsiębiorstwie założenia miasta Arkanzas, na niedostępnych dotychczas trzęsawiskach i moczarach. Miało to być miasto sztuczne, jak sztuczną jest Standard-Island. Na nieszczęście jednak, geologiczne pokłady nabytych ziem, okazały się inne jak przypuszczano, bagna pochłonęły miliardy, nie dając się osuszyć; bankructwo stało się nieuniknionem. Obecne aktywa Towarzystwa spoczywają jedynie w arcydziele geniuszu inżyniera Wiliama Tersen, to jest w pływającej wyspie, z jej kościołami, gmachami i pałacami, z fabrykami siły elektrycznej i tysiącem wyjątkowych urządzeń, oraz w budynkach i przystani w porcie Magdaleny. – Czy ten „klejnocik oceanu” ma przejść w inne ręce drogą licytacji, czyli też nabyty zostanie prywatnie, sposobem polubownym? Oto pytanie, które syndyk upadłości stawia w imieniu Towarzystwa, zebranym miliardowiczom. Kwestya podobna wymagałaby w Europie długich narad i kombinacyi, ale dla rzutkich i stanowczych Amerykanów, jakiemi są z krwi i ducha mieszkańcy Standard-Island, dosyć było kwadransa czasu, by zadecydować, iż sami chcą zostać właścicielami tego ulubionego przez nich kawałka ziemi; że własnymi miliardami zapłacą mieszkania, z których dotychczas, jako skromni lokatorowie, roczny czynsz opłacać musieli. Zmiana zaś ta, tem jest dla nich łatwiejszą, że większa część akcyi Towarzystwa, spoczywa właśnie w ich rękach; wystarcza im zatem jedynie dopełnić żądanej sumy gotówką, na której przecie nigdy nie zbywało Nababom Cudownej wyspy. Ponieważ agent ma formalne pełnomocnictwo działania, przeto czynności wymagane prawem, dopełniono bezwłocznie, a Jem Tankerdon i Nat Coverley oraz kilku innych bogaczy złożyli piękną sumę 400 milionów dolarów, które agent przyjmuje również bez długiego namysłu, i gdy sesya rozpoczęła się trzynaście minut po ósmej już o dziewiątej minut czterdzieści siedm, Standard-Island przeszła na własność firmy: „Jem Tankerdon, Nat Coverley i S-ka”. Do tego jednak stopnia umysły anglo-saksońskie obyte są z podobnemi zmianami finansowemi, że tak samo jak wiadomość o krachu, jakiemu uległo Towarzystwo Standard-Island, nie uczyniła zbyt głębokiego wrażenia na publiczności miejskiej, tak też i ostatni wypadek nie zadziwił nikogo, a tylko wielkie zadowolenie ogółu objawił zebrany tegoż dnia jeszcze „meting”, który wysłał do obecnych właścicieli Cudownej wyspy deputacyę z podziękowaniem za tak trafne pojmowanie interesów i dobra ogółu. Deputacya ta, przyjęta z wielką uprzejmością, otrzymała w zamian zapewnienie, że nic nie będzie zmienione zarówno w zarządzie, jak utrzymaniu Standard-Islandu, i wszyscy urzędnicy pełniący dotąd swe obowiązki, również nadal pozostaną na stanowiskach. – Ludzie ci wprawiają mię w rzeczywisty podziw – odzywa się Francolin, gdy się dowiedział jak szybko tak ważna sprawa załatwioną została, ku ogólnemu zadowoleniu. – Jest to potężne działanie miliardów, które przepływają przez ręce tych ludzi – odpowiada Ponchard. – Trzeba nam było może korzystać z tej zmiany i rozwiązać nasze zobowiązania – robi uwagę Sebastyan, który nie może się pozbyć swych uprzedzeń do pływającej wyspy. – Rozwiązać! Jak można tak bredzić mój przyjacielu – zawołał jego ekscelencya w najwyższym stopniu oburzony. – Broń cię Boże, abyś miał próbować czegoś podobnego – dodał, grożąc żartobliwie pięścią. Mimo wszystkiego Cyrus Bikerstaff sam uważa, że złożona w ręce jego władza zarządzania wyspą w imieniu Towarzystwa, sama przez się upadła, skoro obecni właściciele osobiście będą mogli ją spełniać. Żądana więc dymisya udzieloną mu została w najprzyjaźniejszej formie, z prośbą, by zechciał jeszcze pozostać na swem stanowisku aż do skończenia kampanii, na co się też w końcu zgadza. Obadwaj wszakże jego adjunkci zrujnowani przez bankructwo Towarzystwa, którego znacznemi byli akcyonariuszami, postanowili powrócić do Ameryki, by tam szukać nowych dróg pracy i zarobku. Tak więc bez hałasu, bez rozpraw i niepokoi, a co więcej bez współzawodnictwa, dokonaną została w kilka godzin ważna zmiana właścicieli Cudownej wyspy, i tegoż dnia jeszcze pełnomocnik opatrzony w podpisy głównych nabywców, wraz z poświadczeniem rady miejskiej, wyruszył w powrotną podróż. – Wszystko idzie jak najlepiej – zauważył Francolin – przyszłość naszej wyspy jest zapewnioną, nie mamy się już czego obawiać!… – Czas pokaże – mruknął uparty wiolonczelista. Tymczasem w dalszym ciągu robią się przygotowania do zaślubin, mających złączyć węzłem pokrewieństwa dwie rodziny, które niespodzianie złączył już węzeł interesu, silniejszy bodaj jeszcze w Ameryce, niż na innych zakątkach ziemi. Jakaż stąd wróżba powodzenia dla Cudownej wyspy, której mieszkańcy zawsze do pewnego stopnia czuli się skrępowani zależnością od rezydujących na stałym lądzie właścicieli. Obecnie więc z tem większą swobodą myślą wszyscy o zbliżającej się uroczystości zaślubin, spoglądając z upodobaniem na sympatyczną i dobraną parę młodych narzeczonych. Wreszcie dnia 19 lutego przybył oczekiwany z Marsylii parowiec, a nazajutrz wspaniałe przedmioty stroju i zbytku, które Francya wysłała aż tutaj, tworzą swego rodzaju ciekawą wystawę w pięknych salonach Coverley’ów, wystawę, którą tłumnie oglądają młodziuchne i starsze damy, zarówno gotowe podziwiać wszystko co wszechświatowa moda wymyśliła nowego. Od czusu wszakże przybycia parowca, komandor prowadzi Cudowną wyspę według wskazówek i rad kapitana Sarol, jako najdokładniej obeznanego z tą częścią oceanu, na której tenże od lat wielu spędził życie swoje, a który płynącym statkom przedstawia wiele trudności z powodu licznych raf podwodnych. Wedle dawniej już zatwierdzonego planu, Sarol i jego towarzysze mają wylądować na pierwszą wyspę z ich archipelagu, ale czy wypadek, czy też zręczne manewrowanie kapitana, brzegi Eromango spostrzeżono dopiero rankiem 27-go lutego, to jest w sam dzień zaślubin. Cóż to jednak komu kolwiek przeszkadzać może, że ci kilkomiesięczni goście na pływającej wyspie, zostaną jeszcze dni parę? Obecność ich przecie nie zmniejszy szczęścia, jakie ma zapewnić miss Dyanie i Walterowi złożona dziś w kościele przysięga małżeńska, a jeżeli poczciwi Malajczycy znajdą w uroczystościach i zabawach dla siebie przyjemność jaką, tem lepiej dla nich. Bogata w lasy pokrywające wzgórza, środkowa część Eromanga i piękne, podatne do uprawy równiny, mogłyby zaciekawić podróżnych, ale komandor zatrzymuje się o milę od zatoki Cooka, do której nie zbliża się zbytecznie z prostej ostrożności, tem więcej, że nie leży w planie podróży zatrzymać się tu na czas jakiś, przeciwnie, zaraz, gdy po skończonych uroczystościach Malajczycy opuszczą Standard-Island, komandor pokieruje ją ku równikowi i dalej jeszcze ku brzegom północnej Ameryki. O godzinie pierwszej w południe, obie śruby przestają działać i Cudowna wyspa pozostaje w zupełnym spoczynku, gdyż według wydanych rozporządzeń urzędników i pracujących, zwolniono na resztę dnia z pełnienia obowiązków, aby mogli brać udział w ogólnej wesołości. Jedna tylko straż pobrzeżna, dla bezpieczeństwa wyspy, pozostać musi na swych stanowiskach. Kto zdoła opisać świetność w jaką przystroiła się dnia tego, wspaniała swem bogactwem, zachwycająca pięknością a promieniami złocistego słońca oblana Standard-Island? Kto zdołałby odmalować wszystkie niespodzianki, które ku zabawie ogółu z niepojętym nakładem, urządził prezes sztuk pięknych. Na równych jak posadzka, bo do gier towarzyskich i rycerskich zabaw przeznaczonych placach, wśród zieleni parku, wysunęła się młodzież do tańca, w którym najbogatsi łączą się w jedno koło z biedniejszymi, gdzie w dniu tym wyjątkowa równość i jedność łączy w miłą harmonję wszystkich, bez różnicy wyznań i stronnictw, a świetność i wspaniałość ubiorów pań, otaczających pannę młodą, przechodzi najkosztowniejsze stroje europejskich dworów. Oczywiście kwartet zajmuje też honorowe miejsce w gronie gościnnych swych gospodarzy; Francolin, Yvernes i Ponchard nie dozwalają nikomu wyprzedzić się w zapale tanecznym, prześcigając się nawzajem w uprzejmości dla młodych swych tancerek. Z nadejściem wieczoru, gdy cała wyspa zajaśniała mieniącemi się blaskami sztucznych ogni, gwiazd elektrycznych i srebrzystych księżyców, odśpiewano z nadzwyczajnem powodzeniem, jako wielką niespodzianką dla wszystkich, ową pieśń weselną, która obu jej twórcom, udała się tak bez zarzutu, że nie czczą tylko formą są składane im słowa podzięki i uniesienia. O godzinie jedenastej orszak weselny przechodzi do sal ratuszowych jaśniejących i wspaniałych, gdzie Cyrus Bikerstaff przewodnicy cywilnemu obrzędowi zaślubin, po którym para młoda przejść ma do kościoła Panny Maryi po błogosławieństwo kapłańskie. Nagle jednak, od strony dzielnicy protestanckiej jakieś niezwykłe zamieszanie i krzyki przerywaj uroczysty nastrój chwili, i weselny orszak staje przerażony na widok nadbiegających niebawem kilku ludzi ze straży pobrzeżnej, których poszarpane odzienie i krwawe ślady na ciele świadczą o przebytej walce. Wypadek ten niczem nie wytłomaczony w spokojnych warunkach życia na Cudownej wyspie, rzuca szalony popłoch wśród tłumów zgromadzonych na ulicach, każdy instynktownie chce szukać ratunku przed jakiemś niebezpieczeństwem, o którym nikt nie wie zkąd pochodzi. Ku rannym i krwią zbroczonym ludziom, wychodzą na peron ratusza Cyrus Bikerstaff, komandor Simoe i pułkownik Steward który pełni zdumienia i grozy dowiadują się, że wyspa została napadniętą przez bąndę Nowo-Hebrydczyków, mogącą liczyć do czterech tysięcy ludzi, nad którymi objął dowództwo zdradziecki kapitan Sarol.